


Send Me An Angel

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalking, Falling In Love, Gabriel as The Trickster, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Season 11 finale mentioned, Season 11 mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes a heartfelt request to Chuck to bring back a loved one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Me An Angel

"You gonna talk to him? 'Cause I'm done. It's like a damn frat house around here. No pants, my robe, we're out of coffee and he eats more takeout than the Gilmore Girls!" Dean threw up his hands and stormed away from Sam. Sure, Chuck was...you know...the big G but would it kill him to act civilized in their home? He needed a break. "Going on a beer run," He called out. Any reason was good enough to get him out of the house for an hour.

Chuck peeked in with his sheepish look. "Sorry. I know you guys aren't used to having guests crash here."

Sam guided him into the war room so they could sit. He wasn't going to attempt to ground the Lord like he was their difficult teen. He'd actually had something else weighing on his mind for the past few days.

"You did check in from time to time, right? Just a peek here and there to see how your kids were doing?" Sam led off. 

Chuck gave him a knowing smile. "You miss him. I understand. I um...didn't see that one coming though." He sipped at his coffee. He made a mental note to conjure more to appease Dean.

"Yeah, well...neither did I," Sam confessed.

  
***

  
Sam had hunted The Trickster for months after he was forced to watch Dean die over and over. His only goal was to either force him to resurrect Dean or to end him. Once Sam had him cornered he was a seething, raging, animal ready to attack. 

Gabriel was stronger, faster. Sam wasn't used to working solo and he was losing to a guy half his size. By the third or fourth time Sam found himelf watching light dance in golden hazel eyes and getting lost in them. Gabe's hand went to his throat and he could have easily crushed it. Instead it was Sam's lips being crushed by the force of Gabriel's.

At first he struggled and resisted but Gabe's tongue was just as forceful as the rest of him. It found it's way into Sam's mouth and claimed dominance. The hand on his throat wrapped around behind his neck to pull a fistful of hair. 

Sam slid the rest of the way down the wall. Gabriel straddled him, pressing hot weight down on his lap. He'd already gotten an inappropriate boner from just the kiss. Gabe knew it because he rocked his hips to rub against its.

Neither man said a word as they tore into each other's shirts. Gabe's hands and nails were pawing and scratching at his bare chest and back as his neck and throat were sucked to painful bruises. Sam heard fingers snap and he found cool, satin against his bare ass and legs. He'd been placed on a heart shaped bed in a tacky hotel room.

Gabe was fully nude as well and still in Sam's lap. He could feel Gabe's erection sliding against his own and pressing into his stomach. Gabe licked his palm and reached between them to stroke them together. Sam couldn't help run his massive arms up Gabe's back to pull him down hard. He bit Gabe's shoulder as roughly as he wanted. He wasn't going to break a Trickster.

Gabe took that as a cue to continue with the very angry sex they were engaged in. He was stronger than the big man and easily overpowered him. He had him pinned beneath him and cuffed in soft restraints in a blindingly quick move. Sam tested them but complied. 

The smaller man was still silent but flashed Sam a wicked grin. He forced Sam's muscular thighs up and apart then pressed two fingers to his forehead as he bucked his hips forward. Without prep and without pain Sam was suddenly full of cock. He gasped for breath and broke into a sweat. This was happening. He was getting fucked by a strange supernatural being in a strange hotel room and he was loving it.

Gabe showed no mercy with every hard thrust. He even pressed down harder on Sam's legs to be able to pound into his prostate. Sam quickly gave in by coming all over himself but Gabe wasn't done with him yet. Fingers snapped again and Sam was on all fours. Gabe's hands were digging into his hips. The slapping sound of skin contact skin filled the room as Gabe continued drilling Sam.

He found himself hard again but refused to beg to be touched. He refused to make any more noise than to grunt or moan. Sweat dripped off of him. His shoulders and hips were sore to say the least. He ached where Gabe had sucked hickeys on his skin. His thighs started to burn but Gabe kept hitting that spot and he was coming again. He thought he would pass out.

He second orgasm must have finally done Gabe in because the pounding slowed then stopped. Sam felt fluid leaking down his leg when Gabe pulled out. Sam collapsed forward onto the satin sheets.

"I'm going to reset the clock, kiddo. But neither of us will ever forget this," Gabe whispered from behind. Sam closed his eyes for a second before he heard the clock radio alarm go off. He was fully clothed and lying on the bed across from his brother's. 

He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He checked his body for marks and bruises but found none. He'd gone back and Dean was in the other room putting on his boots like nothing happened. He packed his bag and rode quietly with his brother onto the next gig.

  
***

  
"My kids have a tendency to go off script. Castiel still makes it up as he goes. But Gabriel, I never knew what to expect from him. He went Pagan on me." Chuck started his nervous fidgeting. "But you...you caught his eye. And he tried to take on his big brother for you. Things got a little messy there, Sam. As much as I wanted you both to be happy it just wasn't meant to be."

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. He thought if there was any chance Chuck could bring Gabriel back...but he didn't want to. Sam truly missed him. It may have started as a sex thing but it evolved into so much more.

  
***

  
For weeks Sam found the memories of his fling with Gabriel creep into his mind. He'd wake up so hard in the middle of the night he'd have to rub one out quietly in the bathroom. Or if he was in the shower he used it as his go-to material. He never told Dean any of it.

The dreams came next. They could be so vivid, so real. Once he found himself laying on a blanket under a tree with his head in Gabe's lap. Gabe was combing his fingers through Sam's hair and they were sharing grapes. Sam could hear leaves rustling with the wind, feel a little sun on his face when they parted, taste the sweet and the sour grapes. 

They talked. Not about anything in particular but Gabe was tender, affectionate. He found himself being held or cuddled. When Gabe kissed him in his dreams it was soft and slow and they had time to enjoy tasting each one. He had been told by Dean several times that he had been smiling and laughing in his sleep. He woke up peaceful and rested.

He started to treat the dreams like dates. Instead of idle talk he would tell Gabe about his day or his latest hunt. The kisses grew deeper and more passionate. Sam explored Gabe's body and acted out his curiosities and fantasies. He felt free. There was nothing for Dean to walk in on or tease him about. It was his own little world. 

In his waking hours he had yet to find himself attracted to another man. No other men made their way into his spank bank. He wondered if maybe it was some sort of spell. He suspected an incubus as well at first but he wasn't wasting away and his dream time wasn't always sexual. He knew it wasn't a Djinn because he was completely aware of both his waking and dreaming lives. He just couldn't wait to crash for the night so he could meet his dream lover.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Sam told Gabe one night. Only he'd still known him as Loki then. They were tucked behind a waterfall in a cave. There was a fire for light and warmth and a comfy nest of blankets and pillows. Again, Gabe was touching him and kissing him. He worshipped Sam's body every time they made love now.

"Oh, Sammich. I think you stole my heart a long time ago." Gabe was nestled in the big man's arms. This...this isn't something I ever saw happening."

"You're the only man I've ever been with, the only one I want to be with. I just wish this was real."

Gabe rolled to face Sam. "It is real. It's called dreamwalking. I come to you and I take your consciousness to these romantic getaways. Every touch, every kiss, every time I make love to you...it's all us, kiddo. I know your brother wouldn't approve. It's not like your day job allows much time for dinner and opera."

Sam sighed. The guy thing might stun Dean for a second or two but the lying, running around behind his back, and the Pagan demigod thing would really piss him off. But at the same time he wanted to commit to Gabe. He didn't even know how that could work. He'd only be married in his mind?

  
***

  
"It's not enough if I tell you he'll be in your heaven, is it?" Chuck asked. 

"Comforting, but it's not the same. These next few days...I mean I could see him again soon but...It's been so long, Chuck. Part of me died with him and nothing has been the same. I never found real love again."

"It understand, Sam. I really do. It takes more to bring back someone so powerful. It takes time. I can't snap my fingers and bring him back like a lesser angel or a human. But, if you want to play the odds between having him here and sharing a heaven, I will try."  
"Please," Sam pleaded.

  
***

  
"Herpes? You turned me into a car, gave me herpes, junk punched me...you fucking lied to me!" Sam screamed at Gabriel that night. He was furious, seething.

  
"I didn't lie. It's like witness protection. I assumed a new identity millennia ago. Nobody had called me Gabriel in thousands of years." He tried to approach Sam but he was met with a stern look and an outstretched arm to keep the distance.

"The things I said, what I promised...does it even count? Was this all another trick to you? Make me fall for you so you could convince me to play my cosmic role?" 

"Don't you ever think that! I fell in love with you, you mountainous moose. I meant every word I said and I would do it a hundred times with a hundred names." Gabe pleaded. "And no, I don't want my brother anywhere near you. This is why I left in the first place. I can't deal with my brothers. Lucifer...I love him but he's a great big bag of dicks."

Sam's expression softened. "So what now? What happens to me, to us, if I say yes to him? Do I become him? Do I die?"

Gabriel wasn't rejected this time when he approached Sam. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Sam's chest. "I'll figure something out. I don't want to lose you. If there was a way you could accept his grace without him it would work out great. We would both have archangel power and we could have literal earth-shattering sex." He looked up and grinned. Sam hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

  
***

  
Seeing Gabriel there, shadow of his wings burned into the floor, Sam died. At least a part of him did. Gabriel had sacrificed himself to save him and his brother. Dean would never understand. He knew what he had to do. Dean was stronger. He could go on without him. But Sam couldn't go on without Gabriel. He was going to say yes to Lucifer and end it all.

  
***

  
Even from the grave Gabriel tried to save him. "You asshole," Sam cried as he watched and rewatched the video. He slipped his finger on the remote once on the menu and accidentally found the easter egg. There was another private message just for him.

"I'm so sorry, kiddo. I never meant to leave you behind. You gotta know I did this for you. I love you."

He played it over and over until he passed out from exhaustion. He'd sobbed until everything hurt.

  
***

  
Dean came back with pizza along with cold beer from the "beer cave" at the liquor store. He found Chuck in some meditation yoga pose and Sam looking like he'd been crying. He set everything down and quietly got Sam's attention. Sam scrubbed his face and joined Dean.

"Just tell me, is it Cas?" Dean asked, worried.

"No. Oh, fuck no. Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. This is...it's a different matter between me and Chuck."

"Yeah? The fuck did he say to you to get the waterworks going? I know when you been crying, Sammy." Dean could flip his switch from devastated to homicidal in a blink.

"I don't feel like talking about it." Sam avoided looking at his brother. Dean couldn't even come to terms with the fact he was had been in love with his own angel for years. How would he feel about him lying to him and keeping this from him for so long?

"Nope. I'm establishing an end of the world clause. No more goddamn secrets. Out with it." Dean grabbed two beers and twisted off the caps.

Sam took one and gulped it halfway down. "Well, if those are the rules they apply to you too."

"Oh yeah? What do I possibly have to hide from you?"

"I'm going to ask you one question that I already know the answer to. If you're honest with me I will spill all my guts to you right here, right now." Sam finished his beer in another gulp and grabbed another. He leveled his eyes at Dean. "Are you in love with Cas?"

Dean sputtered a mouthfuls of brew. "Jesus Christ, Sam. Really?" He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and started his nervous pace. "You gotta bring that up now?" He slapped the table hard, startling Sam. "Like it makes a damn bit of difference. Yes. Yes I am. Happy? Your turn."

"Gabriel. I asked Chuck to try to bring him back."

"That's what you're blubbering about? Adding an archangel to Team Doomed as Hell?"

"You don't understand, Dean. I asked for Gabriel back for me."

Dean looked confused. It took a few minutes for the realization to spread across his face. "Gabriel? And you? When? How? The little fucker killed me a hundred times and redeemed himself with a porno. And you were with him?"

"It's complicated. After the Mystery Spot we had a lot of dreamwalks and it just kind of happened."

"You guys were together, like a real couple? Behind my back?"

"I didn't think it was real at first but by the time I knew it was...I loved him. And then it was the end of the world and he was gone and..." The tears started to fall again.

"I would have understood. Nobody's good enough for my little brother and I would constantly remind him of that. I also may have kicked his ass at least once."

Sam sniffled and smiled. "He'd be the same way about you and Cas."

"Yeah? And if John Winchester was in a grave he'd be spinning in it. Not only did his boys take up with a couple dudes, we took up with supernatural beings. Big no-no."

"But Bobby, though. The "touched by an angel" jokes would never stop."

"And he already called me 'princess.'"

"Charlie," They said in unison. She would have been over the moon.

Sam walked over and put an arm around his brother. "Promise me you'll tell Cas when we get him back. You deserve to be happy"

"No guarantees he feels the same way."

"Trust me, he does. He thinks you don't want him because he's in a male vessel."

"He told you that? Fuck. I got over that being an issue a long time ago. What I don't know I'd learn. What about you and Gabe? You been with other guys before? No details."

"I got truth or dared to kiss Brady in college. Got Jess all worked up. But Gabe's my only...my only."

  
***

  
Sam flinched at the sound of the gun firing. He braced himself for impact. He heard the flutter of wings and the spent casing hit the concrete.

"Lady, who the fuck are you and why are you shooting at my husband?"

Sam gasped and whispered, "Gabriel?"

"I'm back, kiddo."


End file.
